tales_of_rwby_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Eizen
Eizen (アイゼン, Aizen) is a fictional character and one of the protagonists from the Tales of RWBY series. As an Earth Malak who has lived for 30 years, he was born from an Earthpulse somewhere in the world of Remnant and is well acquainted with Edna, a female Malak. At the beginning of volume 4, he is seen in the search of his captain, Van Aifread and assists Velvet Crowe due to sharing the same goals against the Abbey. He is constantly referred to as the Reaper (死神, Shinigami; lit. "Death God" or "Death Spirit"). His true name is Ufemew Wexub (ウフェミュー＝ウエクスブ, Ufemiyuu Uekusubu). "I bring ill fortune to all those around me. The "Reaper's Curse". If you join up with me, I can't guarantee your safety." :—Eizen. Appearance :Voice actor: Taliesin Jaffe (English), Toshiyuki Morikawa (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography The first mate of Aifread's pirates and Edna's older brother, Eizen is one of the certain number of free malakhim wandering in Midgand. He inflicts a curse of ill fortune on all those he accompanies, thus he is known as the Reaper. He wears bracelets to enhance the power of his fists and kicks in combat. Appearance Eizen is a tall, built man dressed in dark clothing. His blond hair and pale skin is similar to that of his old friend, Edna. He also dresses roughly and in black, reinforcing the "Reaper" epithet. * Hair Color: Blond with Brighter Yellow tips * Skin Color: Pale * Eye Color: Blue * Age: 30 * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 187cm * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality "A man who earned the name "Reaper" as a right-hand man of Van Aifread's pirate band. Despite being a Malak, he prefers to sail the high seas with humans, living life just as he pleases." :—Description on Eizen. Eizen is quite a dark character, similar in that of Velvet for character traits and clothing appearance. His personality is that of cool and controlled individual, though he does display a passion for artwork and antiques that runs counter to that aloofness. He is a very sincere person and as an older malak, he also acts as a mentor to Laphicet treats him like a brother as well as in helping him find his own will. He is shown to be extremely caring to those younger than him and are of the same race, such as Edna and Laphicet. He has been credited by Edna multiple times in the series, prior to Volume 4. Relationships Friends/Allies * Sorey's Faction ** Sorey ** Edna * Velvet's Faction ** Velvet Crowe ** Laphicet ** Rokurou Rangetsu ** Magilou Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Abbey Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Eizen's class is Pugilist. He fights in close-range combat martial artes using his hands for fist-fighting and involving mana-boosted punches which can cover up to mid-range, though primarily he can also fight with Earth-type malak artes to strike from a distance that are centered on Air and Earth as opposed to Magilou's focus on Fire and Water elements. His initial weapons, bracelets, help act as a catalyst for both casting artes and dealing stronger punches. His mystic artes are Perfect Mayhem, which involves him unleashing a flurry of punches in the time it takes for a coin to drop, Howling Dragon, and Venom Strike. He also shares a combo technique with Rokurou Rangetsu known as Last Laugh. Semblance His Semblance is Dragonic Drive (ドラゴニックドライブ, Doragonikku Doraibu), which allows Eizen to manifest dark reaper-like wings that allow him to fly, release energy provided that one of the enemy, and launch a powerful special arte. His Switch Blast is Road of Survival. Despite his Semblance being powerful, he can only use it when his enemies are in a stunned state and would have to be initiated quickly, before the enemy recovers. The appearance slightly resembles a dragonfly and the name foreshadows Clint's eventual fate as a dragon. Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons History Past Prior to any of the games, Eizen was born from an Earthpulse somewhere in a mountain area. Initially he chose to sit around, even as other Malakim were born as well since he had nothing to do. That changed when he first met Clint Zaragoza and Edna, a malak who was born from the Earthpulse. Normally Malakim do not have siblings since they are not born the way humans are, but a special connection existed between between the two that drew them together as if they were close as friends. At some point Eizen's domain began to act up due to his desire to protect Clint and Edna. This resulted in him gaining what he called "The Reaper's Curse", which caused negative events to happen to himself and others around him, even if it was nearly impossible. Due to this, Eizen left to search for a way to fix his domain so Edna would not get involved in his "curse", but overtime grew tired and began to feel it was impossible. Synopsis First Volume Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Eizen Tales of Berseria (Official Website) * Eizen Tales of Wiki * Eizen Aselia Notes & Trivia * He shares the same Japanese voice actor with Dhaos, and Yuan. * Eizen shares the same color palette for his hair and eyes as Edna. He also wears the same gloves and boots, which he later gave extra ones to her. * Raiyon gives Eizen a pendant with Edna's picture inside it, which shows her smiling. * Eizen is revealed to not being able to swim prior to meeting Aifread. After training and overcoming the disasters, he is able to swim, but he sometimes still needs a life buoy. * According to Eizen, His favorite character is Ricardo Soldato. Eizen believes they both have an air of death around them; however, Rokurou Rangetsu believes he chose Ricardo because they both wear black coats. * Eizen's legacy cameo costume is based on Hubert Oswell. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Velvet's Faction